


Worship

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis answers a silent prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



There hadn't been any great moment of revelation between them, just a gradual acceptance of what was and what would be and what needed to happen. Athos still wasn't quite certain when the fine line between companions and lovers had been crossed in his own mind, just that it must have been sometime shortly before this: a late night with good wine and good conversation, the likes of which he was always glad to share with his fair-haired friend. Aramis knew by now a little of why he scorned women, both reasons, and much more than he had allowed anyone else to know. Perhaps it was his own confession of his sin, in a way. Or at least the closest he would ever come to it. No one but Aramis could know him like this, no one else could understand the anguish of his past and still embrace him with love and acceptance.

There was no proposition between them, just a meeting of hands, a look, then lips pressed together as lovers instead of friends, warm and lingering and inviting more. This was the rush of pleasure he'd longed for: the invitation to worship Aramis's beauty as completely as possible, with kisses placed to fair skin as clothes were pushed aside, with the caress of his fingers along narrow hips. He groaned against his lover's skin, passion burning strong at the obvious arousal his attentions had wrought in Aramis, wanting all at once to ravish and be ravished, wanting everything he had denied himself for so long. It had been far, far too long since he had loved, trusted, wanted another enough for this. That Aramis was willing, wanting to give him everything that he wanted, that was a catharsis in and of itself.

When Aramis took the lead Athos gladly gave up control, losing himself to the hot burn of their carnal embrace. Aramis was as thoughtful and unhurried as he was in other pursuits, coaxing Athos's body to yield to his claim on it, pressed against his back, kisses warm on the nape of his neck. The pleasure and ache of their union left him breathless, rocking back against his lover, encouraging the deep thrust of his hips and the hot rush of pleasure that each one brought.

"Aramis," he gasped as pleasure overwhelmed him, and it was a prayer more fervent than any he'd ever uttered before, his plea to be heard, to be loved, to be understood. One that Aramis had always heard and answered. If worshiping Aramis was sacrilege - losing himself in the press of their sweat streaked bodies, the taste of his mouth, his skin, his sex, the sound of his cries - then he would gladly welcome hell itself for this taste of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that all is revealed, I really must thank the lovely Speak Me Fair for not only getting me stuck on this pairing with HER love (and the lovely writing she does with Quoshara), but for a lot of the ideas that were floating around in my head while writing - that Aramis is SO good for Athos because of his ability to understand the darkness Athos suffers from and just accept Athos as he is. Lovely boys. <3


End file.
